I'd wait for you forever
by xCrissAngelObsessedx
Summary: Set somewhere in season 2. A few differences though. An accident leaves one of the Tree Hill gang in the hospital fighting for their lives.not as cheesy as it sounds I promise! Bigger summary inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: I had an idea for a story and just couldn't help myself. I was going to wait until I was finished with All I want it HER but I couldn't. This is just the prologue it's really short but I had to stop it here for effect. The first chapter of the story has been posted as well and it is longer. This story takes place somewhere in season 2. Not everything that happened in the show has happened in this story. Felix and Anna never happened. Haley and Nathan may or may not be married but there will be no Chris so they will be together in this story. Okay well here it is and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, if I did Felix would never have existed and Brooke and Lucas would have ended up together in the season finale.

Prologue 

Total monotony, that was his life now and it had been that way for a week now. Everyday was the same thing. He wished that for once something would be different, he wished that for once she would acknowledge his presence. Maybe she would finally open her eyes and smile at him. He didn't even care if she woke up just to yell at him, he just wanted her back.

Everyday he would make his way to the hospital and sit beside her bed. He would hold her hand and talk to her, tell her about everything she was missing in hopes she would wake up. She hadn't so far, but he wouldn't give up. He knew that she would wake up eventually and when she did he had to be there to finally see the sparkle in her eyes again. Sometimes he would beg her to open her eyes when the waiting got to be too much; it didn't help. No matter how many times he asked her to do it she never complied. It made him smile sometimes, it would be just like her to ignore his requests just to annoy him; but then he would realize that she wasn't playing with him, that this was all real. She wasn't pretending to be asleep to get a rise out of him. She wasn't going to crack a smile and start laughing when he got annoyed with her. He could pretend all he wanted that she was just sleeping but the truth was that she was in a coma and she wasn't going to be waking up, at least not anytime soon.

On the good days he would realize this fact quickly and continue talking to her still form. It was the only thing keeping him sane. On the bad days he wouldn't grasp the concept as quickly. He wouldn't admit that she was lying in a hospital bed, he would act like everything was okay. It was the bad days that worried his friends, it was those days that he would either shut down completely or become angry.

Those were the days when he needed her the most.

**A/N 2**: SO here is the beginning. The next chapter will explain what happened.


	2. Back to the beginning

**A/N:** Okay as promised here is the next chapter. This will explain who is in the hospital and why.

Everything in _Italics_ is someone's thoughts. **_Bold Italics_** is flashbacks.

**Disclaimer**: See Prologue

**Chapter 1**: _Back to the beginning_

Today was a hard day for him. It had been a week to the day since he had last heard her voice, and seen her smile. He shivered at the thought. The thing he missed the most was the thing that put her here. Her smile_. If she hadn't turned around to smile at me she would be okay now. She would've seen the car, she could have gotten out of the way._

**_It had been a nice day, they had spent the day together doing nothing special but it was perfect. They sat on the porch swing. He read to her while she rested her head in his lap. It was days like these that he loved, just being with her._**

"**_What time is it?" She questioned._**

"**_5" Was his reply._**

"**_I have to go."_**

"**_Stay awhile longer." He pouted._**

"**_Can't, but I'm all yours tomorrow." She had promised with a kiss._**

"**_Okay." He finally conceded._**

"**_Want me to walk you?"_**

"**_I'll be fine." She had answered._**

_I should have walked with her, she wouldn't have turned back if I had been with her._

He could see it so vividly. That's what he hated. He would never forget, it was burned into his memory.

She walked down the steps and blew him a kiss goodbye.

"Call you later." She said.

_**He smiled as she walked away. He watched her begin to cross the street and turn back. She had smiled at him then; he smiled back. He saw the car before she did, she didn't notice until his smile dropped off his face. It was then that she turned her head in the direction of his gaze. By then it was too late. He yelled out to her but there was no time. He saw the car hit her, her heard the sickening thud her body made when it hit the pavement. He could still hear the screech of the tires in his head like they were right there. Everything else was a blur, he wasn't sure how much time passed before he heard the sirens from the ambulance. He didn't remember the ride to the hospital. All he could see was the car hitting her over and over again. He couldn't shake the image from his mind. He remembered their friends showed up sometime later, he didn't acknowledge their presence for a long while. He couldn't take his gaze off his hands. The hands that were covered in her blood, it was all over him but he couldn't bring himself to wash it off.**_

Tears fell freely now. The memories of what brought him to this moment proving to be too much for him. Sometimes he dreamt that he saved her. That he had seen the car in time and pushed her out of the way; but then he'd see her lying there and realize that he hadn't saved her. He glanced up at the clock, it was getting to be the time when their friends stopped by to "not check up on him". This was the part of the day he hated the most. On his bad days he just wanted to be alone with her, but they didn't understand that, they couldn't understand that. He cringed when he heard the door open. It was time for him to pretend that everything was okay.

The three people entered the room and sat on the opposite side of the bed where their chairs from yesterday still stood.

"I brought you something to eat." Haley announced showing him the brown paper bag. He shrugged in response. It was the same thing everyday. She would bring him food and he would set it aside for later, but later would never come.

"You've got to eat Luke."

"I'll eat when she eats." Was always his answer.

"Brooke wouldn't want you to starve."

"How do you know what she would want?" He lashed out at them. Haley sat back then; no one dared to speak. They all knew that today was one of those days.

"We are just trying to look out for you. Make it better for you." Nathan said

"Well you can stop then because its not working, the only thing that will make it better is having her back!"

"We want her back as bad as you do Luke." Peyton assured him.

"Yeah but none of you are the reason she's here in the first place." He replied.

Haley stood up and walked over to Lucas, she was tired of him blaming himself for Brooke getting hurt. He did it every time he was like this.

"Lucas you know this isn't your fault." She scolded.

"You weren't driving the car that hit her. It was the driver's fault and his alone. You couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault that Brooke is here."

"Haley's right this isn't your fault." Peyton chimed in.

"Yeah man Brooke wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Nathan added.

"Shut Up!" Lucas shouted at them. He had finally had enough.

He screamed and threw the bag of food Haley brought across the room.

"Shut Up!" He yelled again through his tear stained face. He fell back into the chair and put his head in his hands. It was scenes like these that broke Haley's heart. Seeing her best friend like this was hard to take. She touched his shoulder in hopes of comforting him and her heat dropped when he jerked his body away from her grasp.

"Maybe we should just go." Peyton suggested.

"I guess you're right." Haley replied still starring at the back of Lucas' head.

"See ya Luke." Nathan said as he made his way to the door.

"See you tomorrow best friend." Peyton said squeezing Brooke's hand. "Bye Lucas."

Haley was the last person to leave.

"Get better soon Brooke." She said touching her leg. She turned to Lucas and hesitated.

"Just know that we're here for you." She informed him before she too left the hospital room, now it was just the two of them. That's how he liked it, how it should be. He wiped the last few tears from his face and resumed holding her hand.

"It's just us now you can open your eyes." He told her. He wasn't surprised when nothing happened.

"You can open your eyes whenever you're ready. I'll be here when you do. I'm not going anywhere and I never will." He informed her.

He laid his head down on the side of her bed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep still holding her hand in his. That's how the nurse found them every night. She smiled and backed out of the room. Lucas stirred slightly when he heard the door close. He squeezed her hand one last time before letting sleep claim him. This was where he would always be. By her side no matter what.

**A/N 2:** So as you can see this is in fact a Brucas story, did you have any doubt? This story will mainly focus on Brooke and Lucas, although Haley, Nathan and Peyton are in the story it will focus more on their relationships with Brooke and Lucas than with other people. That's not to say that there will be no Naley in the story, it just won't focus on it. I hope you like it so far. Another chapter will come shortly.


	3. Something Pretty

**A/N**: Here is the second chapter…I have the whole story finished it just depends whether or not I get time to type it…I should at least have an update for you every week. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and feel free to leave any suggestions you may have. As always _italics _thoughts and **_bold italics_** flashbacks

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own One Tree Hill nor do I own the title for this chapter or the song used in it. They belong to the wonderfully talented Patrick Park.

**Chapter 2: **Something Pretty

One week, Three days, 5 hours and 13 minutes. That's how long she had been here. He heard the clock in the room ticking, listened as second after second passed. He would look back down at her, then back to the clock. Maybe after enough time had passed she would finally be ready to come back to him. Doctors said her prognosis wasn't good. The longer she was in the come the worse her chances of survival became. He didn't want to listen to what they were telling him. There was no way that he was letting her go.

_It isn't right. She hasn't done anything wrong. I should be the one in the hospital not her. She doesn't deserve this. _

Their friends were getting worried, with each passing day he became more introverted. They had never seen him so angry at the world and worst of all himself. It had been too long since he had had one of his "good days". It seemed both their lives depended on her waking up. The longer she was in the coma the worse he got. The thing that bothered Haley the most was the fact that they should have been able to do something for him. They couldn't do anything for Brooke and they weren't expected to, but Lucas wasn't medically ill, they should be able to help him. So here she sat in the hospital parking lot with another brown paper bag containing yet another lunch that would no doubt go uneaten. _Should I even bother going in? It's not like he really wants to see me, or anybody for that matter, but he needs a friend right now even if he doesn't realize it. _

In the end the best friend part of her won out and she exited the car, lunch in hand and made her way into the all too familiar hospital. _I hate it here. Once Brooke gets better we are all making a pact never to come here again; At least not for anything bad._

She made her way into the elevator and hesitated before pushing the button. The last thing she wanted to do was cause another scene. She was brought out of her thoughts buy the dinging of the elevator doors as the opened on her selected floor. She walked down the hall slowly, she had never dreaded seeing Lucas, he was her best friend and but now she was afraid; afraid of what he might do or say once she entered that hospital room. She grabbed the knob and turned. _No going back now. _

"Hey Luke." She tried to sound cheery but her greeting seemed to come out as more of a question that was gauging his mood.

He nodded in response. _So we're still on the silent treatment then? _She tried to ignore the fact that her best friend for more years than she could count was barely acknowledging her presence let alone speaking to her.

"Lunch?" She knew there was no point in asking the question but she still had to try.

"No. Thanks though."

_At least I got a response this time. _They sat in companionable silence for a long time. Haley didn't want to push anything. It was a step in the right direction that he was even letting her sit there_. I can do this. I can just sit here quietly if that's what he needs. I'll do whatever it takes. _

Lucas never took his eyes off Brooke for fear that if he were to look away he might miss when she woke up. Watching her every breath made him feel safer. The rise and fall of her chest soothed him.

"Do you think that maybe you might want to come out tonight? You need a change of scenery." Haley knew this subject would hit a nerve but it was time someone suggested it.

"Can't."

"Why not?" She asked.

"If I leave she'll get lonely." He whispered.

Haley willed the tears not to fall at that statement. She had to be strong for Lucas so he could, in turn, be strong for Brooke.

"I'm sure she would want you to go out and have some fun, even if just for a little while."

"If I left and something happened to her I would never forgive myself."

This side of Lucas scared Haley more than she was willing to admit. It was like the Lucas that she knew was gone; replaced by this shell that looked like him but that's where the similarities ended. Even then he wasn't the same Lucas Scott. He was paler due to spending all of his time inside and he was much thinner die to his lack of appetite. She was more afraid for Lucas at that moment than she was for Brooke. If he didn't start taking care of himself soon then when Brooke did finally wake up he might not even be around for it.

"Nothing will happen, just come out with Peyton, Jake, Nathan and I. It'll do you some good." It was her last ditch attempt. Her Hail Mary pass. It didn't work.

"I just want to stay here, with Brooke. Did you know it's our four month anniversary today?"

When Haley didn't answer he continued.

"Yeah, four months ago today we got back together. I just need to be with her. You know?" He finally looked directly into Haley's eyes when he said this. She just nodded and stood up to leave; his attention back on Brooke. She made her way across the hospital room that had become like a second home to all of them, especially Lucas. She glanced back one final time before leaving.

"Happy anniversary." She whispered and closed the door.

"You remember the night we finally got back together? It was so perfect. When you told me you loved me I knew this was it. We're going to be together forever Cheery, now you just have to wake up so forever can start."

He remembered that night so vividly. It was when his life really began.

**He found her at Tric, he had been looking for her all day. She looked so beautiful that night, she wasn't wearing anything special, just jeans and a white tank top but to Lucas she had never looked more exquisite. He walked up to her still reciting to himself the speech he was prepared to give her, he was ready to tell her exactly how he felt but when she turned around and smiled at him, and there eyes met the words were gone. He realized then that there were no words to describe his love for Brooke Davis. Instead of professing his love like he had planned he instead asked her to dance; she gladly accepted. They held each other close both relishing the feel of each other.**

"**I've missed this." She whispered into his chest where her head rested.**

"**Me too." He agreed. They danced in comfortable silence after that, neither needing to speak, just happy with the other's company.**

"**I love you Cheery." He admitted, it wasn't how he had planned on revealing his feelings but he had to get it out.**

**She looked up at him then, to say she looked shocked would have been an understatement.**

"**Do you really?" She had to know if he meant it or if it was just said in the heat of the moment.  
"Of course I do. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You're my reason to be."**

**A tear slid down her cheek. She wasn't expecting this admission from Lucas but it didn't mean she wasn't happy that it happened.**

"**I love you too." She replied.**

**They continued dancing to the song they would forever call "their song" just starring into each other's eyes.**

"Happy anniversary Brooke." Lucas said bending down to kiss her forehead. He then reached over to the stereo had had brought her over a week ago to help drown out the deafening silence of the hospital room.

"I love you more than anything."

He hit play and laid his head down on the side of the bed like he did every night. Tonight was different though; tonight he would go to sleep listening to "their song".

_Here I am, where I've been  
I've walked a hundred miles in tobacco skin,  
And my clothes are worn & gritty.  
And I know ugliness,  
Now show me something pretty.  
I was a dumb punk kid with nothing to lose  
And too much weight for walking shoes.  
I could have died from being boring.  
As for loneliness,  
She greets me every morning. _

At the most I'm a glare,  
I'm the hopeless son who's hardly there.  
I'm the open sign that's always busted.  
I'm the friend you need, but can't be trusted.

At the most I'm a glare,  
I'm the hopeless son who's hardly there.  
I'm the open sign that's always busted.  
I'm the friend you need, but can't be trusted.

Here I am, where I've been  
I've walked a hundred miles in tobacco skin,  
And my clothes are worn & gritty.  
And I know ugliness,  
Now show me something pretty.

At the most I'm a glare,  
I'm the hopeless son who's hardly there.  
I'm the open sign that's always busted.  
I'm the friend you need, but can't be trusted.

At the most I'm a glare,  
I'm the hopeless son who's hardly there.  
I'm the open sign that's always busted.  
I'm the friend you need, but can't be trusted.

**A/N 2**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wouldn't normally put a song into one of my stories but I just love this song so much and thought it might be a sweet ending. If you have never heard this song you should definitely download it. It's awesome. (something pretty by: Patrick Park.)Anyway I plan to have the next chapter up very soon. There will be more flashbacks to come, sort of showing their relationship grow, it will be good I swear!


	4. Is this the end?

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't have this up sooner. I have been dealing with some family issues so there hasn't been time to post the chapter. It probably isn't as good as the previous chapters but I needed to get this finished, the next chapter will be better I promise. I wanted it to be more light and fun but I'm using some of what I'm going through right now so light and fun kind of flew out the window.

_Disclaimer_: See Chapter 2

**Chapter 3:** Is this the end?

She was getting worse. It was what they had expected, but just because you were expecting it didn't make it easier to hear. They had called her parents several times since she had been admitted; Karen finally reached them and filled them in on what happened. She had always assumed Brooke was exaggerating when she talked about her parents, apparently not. They asked to be informed if there was any change; but announced that they had no plans of returning to Tree Hill. Lucas was glad in a way the Brooke wasn't awake, at least this way she wouldn't know that her parents weren't there.

Haley was surprised when her phone rang early in the morning, she checked the ID and a lump formed in her throat when she saw it was the hospital. When she answered she could hear Lucas' laboured breathing, she knew right then that it was bad news. He didn't tell her what was wrong at first, just told her he needed her. She didn't hesitate; she got out of bed and rushed to get dressed. She had asked him what happened but only received a sob for an answer. She would have to find out once she got there, but first she had to call Peyton.

Nathan heard the phone ring and felt Haley's weight shift when she got up to answer it. He knew it was Lucas by the look on her face. He wasn't sure what had happened but from the looks of things neither was Haley. He heard her ask him what happened but he was pretty sure she hadn't received an answer. Whatever it was he could tell it was bad. For one thing Lucas hadn't called anybody since Brooke had been in the hospital and the fact that the phone call came so early was another sign. Obviously something had happened and they had to get over there. He got out of bed, got dressed and grabbed the car keys.

Peyton had been avoiding the hospital. She would call to check on Brooke but she didn't like being in the place where her mom died, the place where she feared her friend would share the same fate.

When Haley called her to tell her that Brooke was worse she swallowed her fear. She **had** to be there for her best friend, and for Lucas. She got dressed as quickly as she could and rushed outside to meet Haley and Nathan.

When the three of them got to the hospital they found Lucas sitting in the hallway and the door to Brooke's room shut tight. Judging from the look on his face the news wasn't going to be good. Haley leaned against the wall and slid down to sit beside him.

"What happened?"

Lucas continued to stare at the wall across from him. It was as if he was trying to see through it into the room that held the love of his life.

"The doctors say her body is shutting down."

All four of them stayed silent all of them contemplating what this new information meant to them and what it meant for Brooke.

"What does that mean?" Nathan needed to know, everyone did.

"I don't know. They said they would try a blood transfusion, see if it helps."

"But they don't think it will?" Peyton asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Lucas shrugged in response.

The silence returned, all of them lost in their own minds.

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Brooke Davis was dying. She never thought she would hear that. Maybe it was something about being a teenager, you never think about your mortality. You don't wake up every morning wondering when you or your friends are going to get sick or die for that matter. It just wasn't something that crossed her mind, but even if it did she would never have thought about death and Brooke Davis. It just didn't seem possible. Not someone who loved life as much as her, not someone who had just found her way back to her soul mate, who's life was finally perfect. Things like this weren't supposed to happen. Not to someone so young and vibrant; not to her friend.

Nathan wasn't sure how to feel. He hadn't been that close to Brooke, at least until recently. You get closer to a person when they are dating your brother. He didn't think hearing news like this would affect him so much. Of course he would care no matter who it was but he didn't think he would be this upset. Maybe it was seeing his brother, wife and ex-girlfriend all so distraught that made it worse. Or maybe he cared more about Brooke than he ever thought he did. She had always been in his life. They'd known each other when they were younger, she was his girl fiend's best friend so she had always been there been there. It had never occurred to him until now that there would come a time when she wouldn't be there anymore. He realized in that moment that there would come a time when his mom would be gone, and his dad, Lucas and Peyton, and worst of all Haley. They could all be gone at any moment and he didn't want that to happen. If he had his way they wouldn't be going through this right now. Brooke would be okay and the five of them would all be sitting around the café talking or him and Luke would be shooting hoops at the Rivercourt while the girls watched and cheered them on. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

Peyton hated the feeling of uncertainty that came with being at the hospital. Never knowing if the person you love would live or die. She hadn't felt like this since her mother and she never wanted to feel that again. She never thought that this feeling would accompany thoughts of Brooke. Brooke was always so full of life, she wasn't someone who just gave up, the Brooke Davis she knew was a fighter.

The door to Brooke's room opened and the doctor walked out accompanied by two nurses.

"We will know soon if the transfusion helped at all."

Lucas nodded and walked passed the doctor into Brooke's room. He hadn't been away from her side for more than a few minutes the entire time she had been there. He sat down in his chair the sat at the side of her bed and he resumed his position of holding her hand and starring at her face. He looked like he was trying to see if there was any change in her face, maybe he was hoping that she would all of a sudden open her eyes. He'd heard of miraculous things like that happening. Someone being on death's door one day and all of a sudden they were better. That's what he wanted to happen now. That's what he needed to happen. Losing Brooke was like losing a part of himself and it wasn't a part he was ready to give up. He knew that he had to fight for her, to make sure she stayed strong because he feared that if something were to happen to Brooke no one would be the same, especially not him.

Haley could see that she was losing Lucas, she feared for him and what he would do if he lost Brooke. If the past week had been any indication of what would happen to Lucas if he were to lose Brooke she knew she was going to be in for the fight of her life. She couldn't handle losing two people in her life.

The four friends sat around the hospital bed all lost in thought; all four thinking about the girl that lay in front of them fighting for her life. No matter what happened after this point they all knew that they would need each other to get through it.

A/N 2: I know I promised flashbacks but they didn't fit in with the mood of this chapter. The next chapter will be probably one big flashback that way I can get some more light hearted stuff in here and we can see everyone having fun again which I think is needed after this chapter. So good times to come, but I have to tell you that there are more sad times on the horizon.


	5. author's note

A/N: Nope not a chapter. Sorry if I got your hopes up. This is actually very much the opposite. Just thought I'd let you all know that I'm going to be taking a brief hiatus from writing. My grandmother passed away today so I need some time to sort things out and then hopefully I will be back. If I kept writing now all my fics would very dark and I don't want how I feel to ruin the quality of my stories so once I feel normal again I will post a new chapter. Thank you for your understanding.


	6. In good times and bad

**A/N:** Been awhile. I decided it was time to get back in the saddle so to speak. Probably not one of my best chapters. I guess I need to find the rhythm of the story again, but I am working on it and I am back so there will be more updates to come. Sorry it's not very long.There are flashbacks in this chapter as shown in _Italics. _So without further ado…

**Chapter 4**: _In good times and bad._

* * *

"_What do you think we'll be like in twenty years?"_

"_I don't know, I pretty much always assumed you would be the same."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_I just can't picture you being any different when you're so perfect the way you are."_

"_Charmer."_

It was hard to think that day had only been a few weeks ago. That she had been awake and smiling, joking around with him. He liked to think about the good times when things were looking bad and today was looking pretty bad. The doctors weren't hopeful, here parents were still M.I.A. and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to go on without her. He didn't know who was taking it worse him or Peyton. In the end it didn't really matter. That was a trivial matter when you really thought about it. It didn't matter how missed her and how much what mattered is that they were all suffering, all four of them fearing the loss of their friend.

* * *

"_Do you think that we'll always be friends?"_

"_Well Hales and I have been friends forever and so have you and Peyton and Nathan is my brother so; yeah I'd say there is a pretty good chance."_

"_Unless we all have some kind of falling out."_

"_Way to look on the bright side Hales."_

"_That's my girl always the optimist." _

"_Well Nate your sarcasm and Haley's pessimism are a perfect match."_

"_That's what I always tell him."_

"_See we have to be friends forever, the five of us are the only people who understand each other."_

"_You are so right P. Swayer!"_

It was strange to think that they could have all been wrong. Maybe they wouldn't be friends forever after all. It wouldn't be the same with Brooke missing. Haley and Nathan weren't as directly attached to her as he and Peyton were but her death would still shake them. He could see them all drifting apart without her there. She was the one who always had the crazy plans that got you into trouble but you would always end up better friends for it. Without her they would lose that spark that made their group of friends special. There was no one in the world like Brooke, no one could replace her and he knew for a fact that none of them would try.

* * *

"_I wish we could just stay like this forever."_

"_Eventually we're going to have to get up and go inside."_

"_Give me one good reason why."_

"_Well for one thing we have school."_

"_You would come up with school as a reason. Try again you're not going to win me over with that argument."_

"_I don't think my mom really wants us living in her backyard."_

"_At least she would always know where you were. Try again."_

"_Eventually it's going to get dark and cold."_

"_You can keep me warm."_

"_If we stay out here you're going to have to sleep on the dirty ground."_

"_You make a good point but I'm already laying on the ground so it really doesn't matter now."_

"_If we never leave the backyard you wont ever be able to go shopping again."_

"_Well then what are you waiting for we cant sit out here all day."_

"_I thought that might persuade you."_

He never thought he'd miss the idea of shopping with her. Spending hours in the mall was never his idea of fun. She made it bearable but it still wouldn't be his first choice for an afternoon. Now he would give anything to go to the mall with her. If that's what it would take to make her wake up. If he could promise her a trip to the mall every weekend, if he promised to carry all the bags and even let her pick out things for him to try on, if that's what it took then he was more than willing. He would live at the mall if that were what she wanted. He'd give up all his days at the Rivercourt and his evenings with Steinbeck just for a day at the mall with her right now. Sometimes he wished he was naive enough to believe that promising Brooke a shopping trip would actually make her wake up. It would be better than knowing the reality of the situation, better than knowing that all he could do was sit and watch her slip away. She could pull through, he tells himself that's a lie. She **will **pull through, he wouldn't be able to go on if she didn't. There is no other option. She'll get better and they'll have more days together. That's just how it has to be, that's what he tells himself as he sits at her side watching her.

The four of them sit there all lost in their own thoughts, thinking of her; of days past and days still to come. None of them want to think about a life without her. It doesn't seem possible. A world without Brooke Davis is not a world any of them want to be a part of. The all know that no matter what, they won't leave her side as long as she is still there. Their friendship is like a marriage and the five of them have pledged to be there in good times and bad. This is one of those bad times, but they know once they get through it there will be plenty of good days to come. Days filled with her laughter and smiles when the five of them will be together again. It won't happen because they all want it to, it will happen because that's what is meant to be. They're meant to be friends forever and forever isn't over yet.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I realise that in the flashbacks the dialogue doesn't identify who the speaker is. I tried to put clues in to show which character is speaking. I just didn't think adding things like "said Peyton" etc. would fit the chapter. It flows better without that so I left it out. I have already started the next chapter so it should be up soon. It's going to be mainly a flashback focusing on Lucas and Brooke. This story needs some happy times. 


	7. Forever ain't what it used to be

**A/N:** Okay so obviously I haven't updated in awhile…I apologize for that but I've been really busy with school and everything and I have had this chapter sitting on my hard drive for who knows how long. I didn't really intend for it to go this way but I found it increasingly harder to add lighthearted moments to the chapters. It's just not the tone of the story. I figured what I'd do is end the story and write a sort of pre-quel about how they got together and stuff like that. It'll be all those flashbacks I intended to put in this story so it will be fun and much less sad. I pretty much promise no tears at all!

That being said this is **NOT **the final chapter! Close to it but there will probably at least one more maybe two depending on the reviews I get. If no one is reading it then I won't bother. So here it is the almost last chapter.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5:** _Forever ain't what it used to be_

_He held her hand like he had every other day, but today was different, today she held on right back. Today Brooke Davis was awake. The day he had been waiting for but everyone said would never come was here. He stared down at her face and she stared back up at him smiling wider than she ever had before. She memorized every line and curve of his face, she never wanted to forget what he looked like, she never wanted to be in the position where she couldn't see his face everyday again._

"_I missed you."_

"_I know you did."_

"_They kept telling me that you wouldn't wake up but I knew you would."_

"_I had to see you again." Was her response._

"_I love you."_

"_And I love you Luke. What's with the serious face? I'm okay now."_

"_I could've lost you."_

"_You know I would never leave you."_

"_I know."_

He heard the creak of the hospital door. It opened slowly, the people behind it not wanting to disturb the occupant of the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Came the voice from the doorway.

"Yeah." He answered somberly.

Lucas Scott stood up slowly. It was as if time has slowed down, he never thought this moment would come, not for them. It was supposed to be forever. He glanced down at the empty hospital bed. The only thing starring up at him was the bare mattress that once held the only thing in the world that mattered to him. The sheets were gone. No more dull hospital blue. Just an empty space. He sighed looking at the bed. **_Things should've been different. _**He turned fully towards the door and the two people waiting for him, sad smiled adorned both their faces. This was supposed to be a happy occasion. Finally getting him to leave the hospital, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. One last look towards the bed and he was out the door.

Haley wrapped a supportive arm around his waist as they walked down the hall. He smiled at her, it was sad, and nothing like the smiles she was used to receiving form her best friend.

"Who were you talking to?" Nathan asked him.

"Brooke." Came his sullen answer.

Nathan and Haley both nodded and the three continued walking, eyes downcast, as they made their way out of the hospital. **_It wasn't supposed to be like this. _**The drive was silent. Neither Haley nor Nathan knew what to say to Lucas. He sat in the back of the car starring out the window, the drive seemed like it was taking hours though it was only mere minutes. The car pulled to a stop in front of the Roe household and Lucas got out without a word to the cars other occupants. He trudged towards his house and stopped momentarily to look at the porch swing, a small smile gracing his features.

"_I love you Broody you know that right?"_

"_Of course I do, and I love you Cheery."_

"_When you're a big famous basketball star will you still love me?"_

"_I don't know I'll have so many beautiful women throwing themselves at me."_

"_Lucas Scott!"_

"_I will always love you Brooke Davis. We are going to be together forever."_

Tears spilled down his face as he relived the memory. Being back home made everything more real. She was actually gone. He approached the door that led to his room and opened it cautiously. He looked in and sighed when he saw it was empty.

"I was hoping she'd be there."

"Me too Luke." Haley offered.

"I lied."

"What?" Haley asked. Confused at her friend's sudden confession.

"To Brooke. I lied; I told her we would be together forever…I thought forever would last longer than this."

He sobbed uncontrollably now. He leaned against the wall of his bedroom and slid down to the floor resting his head in his hands. Haley sat down beside him and rubbed his back. She had never seen him so distraught and it made the pain she felt in her heart so much worse.

"I want her back."

"I know, me too. We all want her back."

"I'm going to give you guys some time. I'll be at home." Nathan said to no one in particular as he exited the room.

"Okay."

"Why don't you go lay down."

He nodded and stood up. She watched him make his was over to the bed and collapse onto it. She wiped away the few remaining tears on her face and moved to stand next to his bed.

"I don't know how to live without her." He admitted.

"You did it before, when you two weren't together."

"But she was still _there._ She isn't going to be at school on Monday. I won't see her at Tric or the café. She won't be at the mall with Peyton or cheering me on while I'm playing ball. She's gone. It's not the same and it never will be."

"You're right. It's not the same but no matter how bad you want it Brooke isn't coming back. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

"Try and get some rest I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Hales wait!"

She turned around and looked back into the room and the look of distress on her friend's face.

"Do you think you could lay with me. I don't want to be alone."

"Of course."

* * *

Lucas stirred in his sleep. He reluctantly opened his eyes and looked around the room, Haley was gone, probably in the living room. He sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. **_This can't be happening. This can't be my life._**

His thoughts ceased when a familiar smell flooded his nostrils.

"_Brooke? **It can't be Brooke; she's gone.**_

"_Hey boyfriend, why the long face?"_

_She was there in his room sitting there at his desk, like nothing had happened. Maybe it had all just been some horrible twisted dream._

" _I thought you were gone." He sobbed._

"_We said forever right?"_

Just like that she was gone, replaced by the image of Haley in his doorway.

"Hey I thought you might be hungry."

"No thanks Hales."

"Luke you have to eat something. You're going to kill yourself like this."

"What's the point of living if she isn't here?" Tears poured down his face as he asked the question that broke Haley's heart. She had never seen him so distraught, so inconsolable. Without hesitation she walked towards him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Don't **ever** say that Lucas! Brooke wouldn't want you to give up."

"I can't do this without her. We promised forever; she can't take that back!"

"Just because she's gone doesn't mean you won't still love her Luke. No matter what you'll always love Brooke; death can't change that, it can't take away the memories you have of her or your feelings. Those are there for life."

Lucas just nodded in understanding and laid his head on Haley's shoulder. That was how Nathan and Peyton found them hours later.

* * *

"Hey Peyt." 

"Hales."

Lucas didn't acknowledge the presence of his friends when the entered the room. It wasn't until they joined him and Haley on the floor that he attempted to talk.

"It doesn't feel real."

"I know"

"I never thought we would lose her."

"She was the best friend I ever had."

"She was the best person I've ever met."

They all nodded at this sentiment. Brooke Davis was better than all of them and the world would be empty without her.

They sat together in silence on his bedroom floor resting against each other and taking comfort from each other. This was going to be a hard time for all of them; but they would bet through it together because it would always be them; together forever.

**

* * *

****A/N 2:** I hope people don't hate me for taking the story in this direction but since when was this story all rainbows and sunshine? Review and tell me what you thought… 


	8. Wish You Were Here

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. I've had the chapter written for awhile now but I lost it in the mess of papers I keep near my computer. I finally found it and decided it was time to type it up and post it. So this is the end. I intended to make this story longer but life got in the way. I hope people aren't too mad at me for killing Brooke. I just didn't think a happy ending fit in this story and I couldn't write one with everything that I've experienced recently. So here it is and I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OTH or the title of this chapter which is a Pink Floyd song.

**Chapter 6:** _I wish you were here_

The funeral was today; it made everything seem so final. After today she was really gone. Brooke Davis was gone from his life and today he would have to admit it. He could no longer lie to himself.

He looked over at his bedside table and gazed at a picture of Brooke that he kept there with a teary-eyed smile. They looked so happy, where had it all gone wrong. They were too young to be going to a funeral, especially for one of their friends; for the girl he loved. Lucas had no desire to get out of bed, he wished that it had all been some sort of horribly bad dream and he would wake up and Brooke would be okay and they could all go on with the lives they'd planned.

He wasn't sure what to do with his life now. He had always known that he would grow up and marry Brooke and they would be together until they were old and grey. That was the only thing in his life he was ever sure of. His future with Brooke. Now that she was gone, everything was different, his future seemed so unclear now.

That was how Haley found him. Lying on his bed starring at the picture of Brooke lost in thought. She smiled sadly at the image, she imagined this was going to be the norm for awhile, she just hoped it wouldn't be forever.

"Luke, you need to get dressed the funeral starts in an hour."

Lucas nodded his head and slowly stood from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. Haley opened her mouth to speak but was met with the bathroom door as it closed in her face.

"He's up now."

"Can't blame him, I know I wanted to stay in bed this morning." Peyton replied quietly.

"Do you think he's okay?" Nathan asked, concerned for the well being of his half-brother.

"He's doing as well as can be expected I'd say. I mean he just lost the love of his life we can't expect him to be happy."

The three occupants of the Roe kitchen sat in silence after that, all lost in their own thoughts. Moments later they were all pulled out of their quiet reverie when Lucas entered the kitchen fixing his tie as he walked.

"OK well if we are all ready we should head to the church."

Everyone nodded but no one made a move towards the door, the four friends weren't sure if they were ready for what awaited them at their destination. This would change all of their lives forever and not for the better.

The drive was silent; no one dared to speak. Lucas just looked out the window; everything seemed to remind him of Brooke, even the people in the car with him. They all had so many memories of Brooke tied to them. It was hard just being in close proximity of them, he was afraid if it was this hard just driving to the funeral, that he might not be able to handle the funeral itself.

He wasn't really listening to anything the minister was saying. He was vaguely aware of Haley holding his hand but that was about it.

"Now is the time we would ask if there is anyone who would like to say a few words about Brooke." The minister announced.

Peyton was the first to venture to the front, girls from the squad followed her. Nathan went up next, which signaled the start of the basketball team. Whitey was next to say a few words and Haley followed him. Lucas was biding his time until it was his turn to speak. He knew what he wanted to say he just wasn't sure he had the strength or the courage to do it.

When it looked like no one else was going to go up he knew it was time. He slowly made his way to the front, starring at the floor the entire walk up there. He could feel people's eyes on his back and it seemed like the journey would never end. When he approached the podium he tried to focus on the words. He wanted to get through this for her.

" There really are no words to describe Brooke. My life began the day I met her. I know it's cliched but when I saw her it was like I was finally seeing everything in colour. I knew I was in love with her after our first date. I could see myself in her eyes and I knew she was my future. I always thought that she and I would spend the rest of our lives together. I was wrong about that but I know that even though she's gone I will always love her. I'll miss her smile most of all. Even in the darkest times her smile could light up my life. I just wish she were still here so other people could experience the Brooke Davis I knew. She was smart and funny, and most of all she was beautiful. Not just on the outside but inside and not a lot of people knew that." He wiped at the tears that now stained his face as he continued.

" She was the most amazing friend, she was so easy to talk to. I could tell her anything and I knew she would always give it to me straight. I loved the Brooke that everyone knew. The party girl who loved to have fun but I adored Brooke Davis the sweet and shy girl underneath. She was my Cheery and there will never be anyone like her. It's not only us, her friends and family who have experienced this loss though. The world will not be the same without Brooke here to make it more interesting."

He took a deep breath and stepped down from the podium wiping his eyes as he made his way back to his seat. Haley squeezed his hand when he sat down; he could see the tears shinning in her eyes. He looked down the row to see Peyton sobbing into Nathan's shoulder and his brother openly crying with her.

Time seemed to be at a standstill for him. He realized that the people in the church were starting to leave but he couldn't make himself stand. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. The three remaining occupants of the pew made their way out of they church leaving their friend alone to say his final goodbye to the woman he loved.

He sat there just letting time slip by him.

**So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?**

He didn't move. He just sat there starring at the picture of Brooke that was placed at the front of the church. Tears were streaming down his face. He didn't wipe them away, just allowed them to fall as he sat there.

**And did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?**

He got up slowly and made his way to the front of the church. He walked towards the casket and placed his hand on top.

"I love you Cheery." He whispered.

**How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.**

He turned around and walked towards the doors that would lead him to the rest of his life. His life without Brooke Davis.

"Don't forget about me Broody."

He turned back towards the casket and smiled.

"Never."

**A/N 2:**That's it, the end. New story to come so watch for it. I would like to say thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. As always please review I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
